1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen storage device, especially to a foldable device structure increasing its thickness.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The Internet era has facilitated information sharing accelerated as well as popularization and progress of information technology. In this regard, a variety of products such as computers and communications & consumer electronics have extensively permeated into consumers' lives.
Recently, the portable data storage device with a data transfer interface and one type of non-volatile memory (for instance, flash memory) integrated has been popularized. In addition, the devices which consist mostly of flash memory components and feature smaller sizes, high portability, and Tbyte-level storage capacity or more due to rapidly developed semiconductor process technologies have received consumers' more and more favor on the purpose of data sharing.
For one USB device, it usually has a USB connector easily plugged into a computer's USB port for data access or storage.
A general USB device's small surface area, however, unfavorable to printing has prompted some business operators to manufacture a USB device with its size near a business card and a bigger surface area for convenient printing and better advertising effect.
With reference to R.O.C. Patent Number M328060, the flash disk comprises a flat case (60) provided with an integrated circuit module inside which is connected to a signal line (61) as well as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) male connector (62) (Series A) of the signal line (61). The case (60) comprises a first panel (601), which is provided with an interconnected narrow cable tray (603) to accommodate a rectangle connector groove (604) of a USB male connector (62) (Series A), and a second panel (602).
Referring to FIGS. 2A and 2B which indicate the standard data transfer interface of a USB male connector (70) (Series A; unit: millimeter (mm)) has a metal frame (71) with the thickness of 4.5 mm±0.1 mm and a partial thickness range (72) for accommodating a plurality of metal contacts (83) and a carrier body (84) on a female connector (80). Next, a thickness range (82) of the female connector (80) is used to accommodate a plurality of metal contacts (73) and a carrier body (74) of the male connector (70). That is, the distance from the carrier body (84) to an outer frame (81) of the female connector (80) is a minimum thickness of the male connector (70).
Accordingly, the thickness of the male connector (70) restricted to the specifications cannot be thinner, and the overall volume and the thickness cause a USB device featuring printing as well as advertising effect inconveniently used or accommodated in a limited space despite some products based on R.O.C. Patent No. M328060 for sale, e.g., the large overall volume for the USB device's male connector (62) plugged into a computer's USB port is unfavorable to use because of the male connector (62) and the case (60) developed to be a interconnected structure; furthermore, the USB device usually placed in a confined space containing but not limited to stationery such as document area or cardcase is not properly accommodated in virtue of its thickness and the overall volume.
Moreover, a USB device's overall thickness not thinner anymore due to specifications of a standard USB connector has resulted in the device neither integrated with other products such as credit card, ATM card, personal ID card (thickness: 1.7˜1.9 mm), business card (thickness: 0.3˜0.5 mm), or billboard (thickness: 1.8˜2.0 mm) nor creating more diversified purposes despite the obviously shrunk volume and the substantially reduced manufacture cost of an integrated circuit module based on the state-of-the-art semiconductor process technologies.